<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the stuff of dreams by queenhomeslice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537482">the stuff of dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice'>queenhomeslice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Tent Sex, Vaginal Sex, fat reader, plus size reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio wakes up ready to go; and of course, you indulge him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the stuff of dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofBeltanesPast/gifts">GhostofBeltanesPast</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.</p><p>————<br/>For my dear new friend, Ghost. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy. 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s Ignis’ shifting in his sleeping bag that throws you from a particularly weird dream into reality. You crack a an eye, and the first thing you register is pain—Noct had insisted on scouring through not one but <em>two</em> dungeons yesterday, and the constant strain of using healing and elemental magic is definitely taking its toll on you this morning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through crusty sleep, you can see Ignis sitting up and yawning, running a bare hand through his sandy blond hair, turning to reach for his glasses on his duffel bag at the head of his sleeping bag. You move, and his head tilts to you, green eyes soft with affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, _________,” he says quietly, hint of a smile at his full lips. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if that’s ever really a question. You’re tucked under Gladio’s arm like a chocobo chick under its mother’s wing. The royal shield runs so hot—you can feel his sweaty skin sticking to the back of your thin nightie, the shape and bulge of his muscles as he curls around you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slept good,” you reply with a yawn, shifting slightly in Gladio’s grasp. “Just sore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Potions for breakfast, then,” Ignis teases as he unzips his sleeping bag. “I’ll set one aside for you. Do you have an objection to vegetable omelets?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You grin. “Last time I checked, I’m not Noctis. That sounds great, Iggy. I’m down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wonderful. I’ll get started right away. I’m in dire need of coffee, as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You giggle. “Save me a cup.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You watch Ignis leave the tent, with the flap half-zipped; and you’re about to turn over and nuzzle into your boyfriend’s chest when you feel Gladio’s big hand slip under your gown and squeeze at your breast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, <em>hello</em>,” you breathe, shivering with the sensations. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gladio moans softly into you neck, kissing just beneath your hair. “Mornin’ baby girl,” he mumbles, still not fully cognizant. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a wonder, really, that you’ve ended up the partner of the Gladiolus Amicitia—you’d always thought he was way out of your league, and you’d had a crush on the man since high school. But shortly after your arrival in Hammerhead to fix the Regalia, Gladio had confessed to you first; and well, the rest is history. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gladio squeezes at your breast again, and then shifts—gods, you can feel his hard length, twitching against your ass. You whine, rocking back up against him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gladio...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Had a dream about you,” Gladiolus burrs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You bite your lip and sniff hard, moisture already pooling in your panties. “Did you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Gladio continues, snaking his hand down your body, squeezing at your plush ribs, your waist, fingering along the edges of your underwear. “Can I make it a reality?”he whispers, hot breath tickling your ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In what universe do you <em>not</em> want to be taken apart by your six-foot-six, ruggedly handsome boyfriend? You nod. “Yes,” you breathe. “But, Noct and Prom...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you’ll just have to be a good girl and be quiet,” Gladio says. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shield is on you in minutes, ripping your panties off with practiced precision, shedding his own boxers shortly after. He covers you with his body, kissing you breathless, pressing his solid, chiseled form against your plush curves. You can feel his throbbing cock trapped between you, and it only makes you wetter, more desperate for him. Gladio fills you up to perfection, never failing to leave you satisfied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gladio, <em>please</em>...” you beg quietly as those thick fingers tease around your velvet folds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please what, sweetheart," he purrs, slipping them inside and holding back a groan as he feels how wet and open you are for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck me,” you whine, biting back the sounds he never fails to draw from your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You gotta stay quiet,” Gladio murmurs into your ear as he withdraws his finger and grabs the base of his thick cock, lining it up with your entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You only nod, gasping at the stretch as Gladio pushes into you inch by glorious inch.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He starts out slow, long languid strokes that take you apart and have you writhing underneath him in unbridled pleasure, covering your own mouth to stifle your moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You feel so good baby,” he coos, sucking soft marks into your skin. “So perfect around my cock.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” you beg again, voice barely above a whisper. “Gladio, <em>harder</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And <em>oh</em>, that single request has him biting down hard into your shoulder, hips stuttering to an even slower grind. As much as you’d love for him to take his time, the knowledge that you could have an audience at any moment hangs heavy in the back of your mind. Ignis isn’t naive—he can probably hear the rustling of sleeping bags and slap of skin from outside by his cooking table. The prince and Prompto, however, would probably be infinitely more scandalized; and you prefer not to have them witness your sex life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harder, <em>faster</em>,” you whisper as Gladio briefly pulls out and moves your body to his liking, slamming back into your dripping core and setting a relentless pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All you can do is hang onto him for dear life. He surrounds your every sense, kissing you desperately as he loses himself in the pleasure of your thick, curvy body. The lines of red your nails leave across his tattooed back only spur him on more as he bites into your shoulder, fucking you into the sleeping bag, into the very earth itself, until all you can remember is his name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It feels like a lifetime later when he pulls out of you, huge cock flagging and dripping cum. You know Ignis will likely be a little annoyed at the mess, but as Gladio flips back on his side and scoops you up in his arms, you can’t help but think that the sticky aftermath is worth it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A minute later, the tell-tale signs of a waking Noctis reverberate within the tent, and Gladio covers the both of you back up with his sleeping bag just in time. You silently laugh into your boyfriend’s chest as he cuddles you, boneless and sated, basking in the afterglow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you,” Gladio mumbles into your hair, voice still tinged with groggy sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I make your dreams come true?” you whisper back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Every day,” Gladio replies, making you feel warm and fuzzy from the inside out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>